Switch me up baby
by Darkness mind
Summary: Raven and Cyborg's bodies have been switched! Now they must learn each others powers and how to deal with this mess. Not a CyxRae fic
1. A hard days night

So I'm home with nothing to do since I beat my new video game in about two days. And also I've been trying to come up with a story line for this plot that I have in my head. Now that I finally have a title for this story we can get things rolling.

I don't own Teen Titans. If you sue me you'll just have a smelly old sock as a reward.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Switch me up baby

**Chapter one**: A hard days night

Inside an old run down building a figure tinkered with a few mechanical parts. At times sparks would light up the darkened room showing news paper clippings of the Titans victories against the Hive Five, Red X, or Dr. Light. The figure grunted as he looked at the clippings. He hated the Titans, and wanted to see them burn. He also looked up to Slade hoping that one day he's evil plans would work. But that day has yet to come.

A few more sparks flew into the air as the sound of a hammer echoed through the empty building. The man was building a weapon that will steal more then their powers. It will steal their soul. An evil laugh escape the man's body as the weapon was nearing completion. A few more bolts and it would be in running order. Looking at the clippings again the man laughed even harder. The day of reckoning was nearing. The Titans will fall, and he will be there to see it.

The last bolt was placed into the weapon. The time of their doom was ticking down. A wicked grin formed on his face as he walked over to an old television set. He wanted to see if his enemies one last time before they were soulless and powerless. Turning it on he then sat down and watched the news. It wasn't long before a picture of the Titans appeared on screen.

"And also on today's top story the Teen Titans were at it again stopping the Hive Five from robbing a bank. And if that wasn't enough they also helped put out a forest fire that formed out of no where. We give thanks to the Teen Titans for all their hard work."

Growling the man turned off the television and walked back to his weapon. Grabbing it he then dashed out from the building and started to put his plan into action.

'_Tonight the Titans will be no more.'_

Outside in Jump City the Titans were taking the night off to enjoy themselves and have a good time. Robin and Starfire went to the movies to see _The Notebook_, though Robin denied it to Beast Boy and Cyborg. But it was hard to lie to them when you're blushing like a fool when ever the name Starfire came up. Cyborg and Beast Boy went over to a fair. To make it somewhat better Beast Boy dragged Raven along for the ride.

It wasn't easy to bring Raven along though. At first she pushed him away with her powers. Then when that didn't work she locked herself in her room thinking that he wouldn't try anything. Wrong again though as he turned into a fly and tried to talk to her. It's kind of hard to talk to someone when you're being tossed out of a room at neck breaking speed, and being yelled at with words that would make a sailor blush. It still puzzles Beast Boy where she learned all those words. The last try was "The Face." At this time though Raven was sick of him begging her to go that she gave in.

Now walking around a pointless fair watching the boys make fools of them selves trying to win her a prize was down right stupid. But they mean well and she keeps reminding herself that. Finally after wasting about $40 and an hour and a half Cyborg won a huge teddy bear and gave it to Raven. She looked at the bear then at Cyborg and muttered out thanks and walked away. Cyborg then looked at Beast Boy wondering what he did wrong.

"Dude she's getting over the whole 'End of the world' thing." Beast Boy said in a matter of fact tone. Cyborg then took a step forward only to be greeted by a sharp scream and an explosion. Looking up he then saw a dark figure pointing a weapon of some sort right at Raven. Looking at Beast Boy they both nodded at each other and charged at the man. Beast Boy took form of a lion and jumped at the man head on. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon, and hit his target. The man fell to the ground but somehow managed to dodge Beast Boy. He then got up and brushed himself off. Cyborg took a step forward as Raven appeared behind him.

"Who are you old man?" snapped Cyborg. The man laughed and looked at the three teens. He then fixed up his black trench coat and picked up his weapon.

"Well you can call me Soul less. And this my friends is my power sucker. It'll steal your powers and your soul. One shot and you're a lifeless zombie at my command!" the man started to laugh again as he reached for his gun.

"Dude isn't that what the Puppet King did to us?" Beast Boy asked hoping that this guy was a joke.

"Don't remind me. I had to share Starfires." Said Raven in her normal monotone voice. Cyborg looked at both of them then at the guy.

"Well it doesn't matter who did what, it's time to take this guy out. TITANS GO!"

Each teen spilt up into different directions. Beast Boy going left. Raven going right. And Cyborg going head on to the old guy. Grinning Soul less pulled out his gun and started to fire at them almost hitting them. Beast Boy yelped when one shot almost messed up his hair. Raven had to back off a few times since a few of them almost got her. Cyborg somehow managed to dodge them without losing ground.

"HEY! He almost messed up my look!" Beast Boy yelled while turning into an ape. Raven glared at him the returned to the battle just in time to dodge another shot.

"Well isn't this peachy?" she muttered then using her powers to lift up some tires and aim them at Soul less. Seeing the flying tires Soul less started to dodge them while firing his gun at the same time. Cyborg charged up his sonic cannon and fired at Soul less hoping to hit him. Both the tires and the sonic charge hit Soul less at the same time. Seeing the old man fly in the air and then come crashing down to the ground. Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg stopped charging at him and looked at each other.

"Is it just me or are villains started to get weaker and weaker?" asked Beast Boy hoping to make a funny joke about this later. Raven and Cyborg rolled their eyes and walked over to Soul less.

"Safe to say he's knocked out." Raven stated walking over to his body. Cyborg picked up his gun and ran a scan on it. Beast Boy walked over to see what's going on.

"Yeah but we don't know if his gun works." Beast Boy said while slapping Cyborg's back to give him some congrats. As that was said the gun came to life. Cyborg threw it on the ground while Raven tried to contain it. But it did no good as the gun fired at both her body and Cyborgs body.

The only thing Beast Boy could do was watch his friends souls leave their body. But then an idea formed in his head. Grabbing the gun he then threw it to the ground and smashed it into tiny pieces. With no where to go the souls then returned to the bodies and both Cyborg and Raven fell to the ground. Beast Boy then walked over to check on his friends.

"Dudes are you ok?"

Both of them moaned a little as Raven got up.

"Yeah I'm fine. That was…." Looking down at the ground she saw that she wasn't in her body anymore. She was in Cyborgs body! And he was in her body!

"Weird? Oh no not again." Raven groaned. Cyborg got up and looked at Raven and Beast Boy.

"We're in trouble aren't we?" asked Cyborg glaring at Beast Boy. The only thing Beast Boy could do was rub the back of his head while grinning a little.

"Just a little bit." Beast Boy said.

Both teens sighed and looked down at their new bodies. This was going to be one hell of a ride.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that's it for chapter one. No this isn't a CyxRae pairing. I just had this idea in my head for awhile now. Hope you guys like it. Oh and I didn't give off much detail of Soul less because right now his a miner character. Well read and review. Or just click the back button if you hate it. Cheers to you all.


	2. Boo ya said Raven

Thanks for the reviews. Another chapter by me! (Screams of pain could be heard) Well you're welcomed. Enjoy the chapter which is full of humor!

Nah I don't own Teen Titans. And in the last chapter I don't own The Notebook. So deal with it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Switch me up baby

**Chapter two**: Boo ya said Raven

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DESTORYED THE GUN?" Both Cyborg and Raven yelled.

Each Titan looked at Beast Boy for an answer. The only answer he gave them was a small grin. But you have to admit it was funny to see both Raven and Cyborg yell at Beast Boy in different bodies. Though it wasn't funny when Cyborg started to show some emotion and a few cups came flying out dive bombing anyone in its way.

"Well it was either that or you two would be a lifeless zombie for that Soul less guy." Beast Boy said hoping to get some of the heat off of him. Now it was Raven's turn to be pissed.

"If I knew how to charge up this sonic cannon you would be singing a different tune."

Beast Boy gave off a small yelp and hid behind Robin. Robin gave him a small look that said 'This is your fault I'm not helping you.' Looking back at his friends Cyborg was calming down while Raven looked at her new body.

"Well it could have been worse." Beast Boy added. The only thing Cyborg and Raven could do was glare at him. Beast Boy continued on.

"I mean one of you could have been in my body!"

Now if Beast Boy didn't have his eyes closed he would of seen Raven punch him as hard as she could. But since this was Beast Boy he did have his eyes closed so he didn't see that coming.

"Boo ya." Raven said with a smirk. Cyborg walked over and grinned like a fool.

"Boo ya is right." He added.

Robin looked at his team mates and sighed. The only thing Starfire could do was check on Beast Boy and make sure he wasn't dead. Walking over she could see that he was in a daze but will live.

"No mommy I don't want to go to the doctors. That place smells weird and I hate shots." Beast Boy said in a dazed voice.

Back with Robin, Cyborg, and Raven the problem as yet to be resolved since two of the three teens want to skin Beast Boy alive. Robin looked at the problem and decided to tackle it with care since he didn't want to see anyone (mainly Beast Boy) to get hurt.

"Well this is a sticky situation." Robin said hoping to break the ice. He was returned with cold glares and 'No duh Boy Wonder.' Look. Clearing his throat it was time to take charge and come up with a plan. But before he could say anything Cyborg yelled something that would make anyone what to hit him even though he was in Raven's body.

"Aw man whose going to cook? And what am I going to tell Bee? Oh hey Bee wanna go out on a date. No it's me Cyborg. No Raven isn't gay!"

Raven had a look of shock and death on her face. Picking up one of her hands she aimed it right at Cyborgs head but stopped since she would be hitting her body. Instead she grabbed the front of 'her'cloak and thrust Cyborg a few inches away from her face.

"Say that again and I will do things to this body that will have you beg to be dead. Got it?" the last part was hissed through her teeth. Cyborg nodded his head and was released with an 'oof.' A sweat drop formed behind Robin's head after that.

"Ummm…..okay. Well we have to either rebuild the gun that was used on you guys. Or find someone that knows how to switch you're souls back."

Beast Boy walked out with an ice pack on his head while Starfire came out with a small smile.

"He is ok and I believe he won't die." Starfire said with her normal warm smile.

"Dude I thought I heard that Raven was gay." Said Beast Boy not really thinking what's coming out of his mouth. Raven pushed Cyborg and Robin out of the way and stormed up to Beast Boy yelling "How the hell do you use the sonic cannon?"

And since Raven was in Cyborgs body it would be near imposable for a normal person to hold her body back. This caused for Starfire to use her alien strength to hold her back and Robins voice of reason to calm her down. And again the words that would make a sailor blush came out in all its fury.

The only thing Cyborg could do was watch. Well he could have helped but in the state of the body he's in and since he doesn't know how to use her powers he would have been dead. And as for Beast Boy, tonight was going to be a very long painful night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for chapter two. Hope you guys found it funny. Now if you excuse me I have to go and hide for my life after a few jokes made in this chapter. Cheers and have a good day.


End file.
